


Under the skin

by Agata_Ridlle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Slow Build, but there aren't rape here, lovely stiles, not so much about 3b, pack!feels, rape issues, spioler 3a
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_Ridlle/pseuds/Agata_Ridlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles viviam em um mundo em que nunca estariam plenamente a salvo. Mas eles podiam tentar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunaflorido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunaflorido/gifts).



> Hey, pessoas! Tenho alguns comentários sobre essa fic:
> 
> Ela surgiu como uma oneshot meio PWP e acaba de virar algo que eu acho que potencialmente vai se resolver em 3 capítulos, mas a vida é um mistério e isso é somente uma previsão. Ela tem um propósito maior e vai ter um pouco de smut, mas é tudo o que eu sei no momento, então espero que recebam bem esse primeiro capítulo que, por enquanto, é só uma nova perspectiva sobre alguns fatos.
> 
> A premissa de que o Stiles poderia ser “salvo” pelo resto do pack não é uma ideia original minha, eu acho que é algo que paira no ar e pertence ao mundo, mas, particularmente, eu me inspirei em uma fic chamada When it all falls apart, da Dark_K. Eu gosto do que ela escreve e costumávamos ser amigas, mas no momento estamos brigadas, por isso não pude pedir para usar a ideia formalmente, motivo pelo qual estou dando os créditos aqui.
> 
> Uma outra coisa que vocês já vão perceber, mas eu quero justificar é que tem muitas expressões em inglês/coisas que eu preferi não traduzir na fic. São coisas pontuais e eu acredito que não interfere tanto assim no texto, mas eu me senti mais confortável usando o inglês por eu estar mais ambientada no universo da série nesse idioma. 
> 
> A art que ilustra a fic não é minha, peguei no tumblr sem autorização do artista porque não sei a quem pertence. Ela só serve de inspiração. Há o link para a imagem na nota final do capítulo 02.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem.

 

Ele sinceramente não viu como aquilo foi acontecendo.

 

Eles eram um pack agora. Um pack estranho, com três alfas, mas Aidan e Ethan respeitavam Scott sem o medo ou a devoção com que respeitavam Deucalion, e isso, de certa forma, significava algo bom.

 

Scott era o alfa, Aidan e Ethan eram a cavalaria, Isaac e Danny eram os reforços sempre bem vindos - Danny, com o tempo e o crescente envolvimento dele nas batalhas contra as coisas estranhas que surgiam em Beacon Hills, acabou mortalmente ferido, mordido e, consequentemente, ficou a par da loucura toda que eram suas vidas. Allison e Chris estavam sempre presentes como basicamente o elemento surpresa e Stiles podia se surpreender da aliança deles com caçadores não ser a fofoca do momento em toda roda sobrenatural, mas ele confessa que é algo difícil de acreditar até para as criaturas mais inacreditáveis. O que também era algo bom.

 

Lydia, ao seu tempo, deixou de temer os próprios gritos e os corpos que se acumulavam a sua volta e passou a usar isso de uma forma assustadora, mas se era assustadora para eles, era ainda mais para qualquer criatura que ia contra ela. Ser um agouro de morte é, aparentemente, algo poderoso à sua maneira. Até os alfas assumiam o fato de que ela venceu algumas das batalhas sozinha, praticamente, algo que Stiles nunca duvidou que ela fosse capaz, antes mesmo de toda a coisa bashee vir à tona.

 

Melissa era a enfermeira oficial e o contato útil dentro do hospital, fosse para ajudar em investigações no necrotério, fazer os pacientes lobisomens saírem pela janela ou mandar as ambulâncias para o local certo no meio da floresta. Uma função muito semelhante tinha John, em seu posto avançado como xerife, o que, Stiles percebeu rapidamente, era uma vantagem insuperável e fazia a vida de todos muito mais fácil do que na época em que ele estava no escuro. Ainda que tivesse que lidar com o FBI ou outras instâncias superiores da lei, seu pai conhecia o próprio trabalho, e ele sabia o que fazer quando os problemas surgiam.

 

E havia Stiles.

 

Com Derek e Cora tendo se mudado para New York depois da bagunça do Darach e do pack de alfas, era basicamente esse o pack de Beacon Hills agora. E é claro que Stiles, como todos os outros, tinha uma função fundamental, afinal, era ele quem em geral saía mais machucado e era para ele que todos ligavam quando precisavam de basicamente qualquer coisa, seja gasolina, seja pizza, seja informações sobre o novo megazord que surgiu na cidade.

 

Basicamente, Stiles era o cara da pesquisa, só que não o tipo Penélope Garcia, que fica em segurança na sala de computadores a maior parte do tempo enquanto o resto da equipe lida com os serial killers. E Danny era muito bom com pesquisa também com todo aquele lado hacker de ser, e Allison era sempre útil, principalmente quando munida do conhecimento de línguas de Lydia, afinal, ela tinha o bestiário, mas Stiles ainda era fundamental.

 

Ou ele pensava assim. Porque um dia ele percebeu que, talvez fosse impressão dele, mas ele estava sendo colocado de lado.

 

Não era como se o resto do pack estivesse chutando ele fora ou algo assim, eles simplesmente não incluíam ele mais. Ele ainda ia às reuniões, mesmo porque seu pai ia às reuniões e em geral elas aconteciam na sua casa ou na casa de Scott e eram seguidas por jantares imensos ou uma enorme quantidade de pizza e todos ajudavam com os pratos depois. Mas mais de uma vez, Isaac ou Aidan ou Allison ligaram para ele pedindo ajuda pelo-amor-de-deus-venha-com-helicópteros quando Stiles nem sabia que eles sairiam para fazer qualquer coisa aquela noite, muito menos algo que exigiria resgate.

 

Claro, eles sofriam ataques surpresa, mas parecia não ser mais esse o caso. Mesmo seu pai, muitas vezes, parecia estar retendo informações – e ele não retinha informações nem quando o trabalho dele exigia legalmente isso, então era algo que começou a preocupar seriamente Stiles.

 

Ele pode ter só dezesseis anos, mas sabe que é inteligente, e os outros deviam saber disso também, portanto, quanto mais ele confirmava suas suspeitas, sua primeira reação foi raiva, afinal, ele havia salvado a vida deles mais de uma vez, não é como se ninguém ali, mesmo seu alfa, tivesse o direito de colocar ele de lado daquela foram. Mesmo porque, ele ainda era chamado para salvar as vidas deles.

 

Quando ele questionou Lydia e Isaac e mesmo Scott sobre isso pela primeira vez, a raiva ainda batendo em seu sangue e ele pronto para enfrentar lobisomens em sua fúria, ele notou como tentaram dizer basicamente a mesma coisa, que não haviam notado que isso acontecia e que não ia se repetir, como se não fosse algo ensaiado por eles até nessa desculpa.

 

E isso levou Stiles ao status da rejeição. Afinal, ele podia lidar com monstros, mas ele nunca foi muito bom em lidar com pessoas, e aqueles eram seus amigos e família, as pessoas a quem ele confiava a sua vida e por quem ele daria a própria vida, lhe dizendo em palavras veladas que eles não o queriam mais por perto.

 

Stiles não tem vergonha de dizer que chorou por isso e tentou fortemente não surtar com o fato de que ele não podia mais confiar neles. Ele havia se acostumado a confiar neles e isso era arrebatador. Ele pode ter feito algumas besteiras, como beber e bater o jipe porque estava dirigindo bêbado e responder para seu pai de uma forma que ele nunca se dirigia a ele, mas ele estava sem referencial naquele momento, ele não podia mais contar com ninguém, e demorou alguns dias para perceber isso. Como ele iria confiar e contar com pessoas que não confiavam ou contavam com ele a menos que não tivessem outra opção? Se não queriam ele por perto, ele não iria se impor para ninguém, ele não tinha esse direito. Por isso ele também parou de atender as ligações do pack em algum momento e ele aposta que foi isso, mais do que tudo, que trouxe Scott à porta do seu quarto.

 

Houve um longo momento de silêncio depois que ele entrou. Stiles sabia porquê ele estava ali e sabia que Scott sabia que ele sabia e sabia que nenhum dos dois queria falar sobre o fato de que provavelmente ele não estava mais no pack, seja por ser inútil ou por fazer coisas estúpidas. Stiles estava só começando a descobrir como viver sem eles, ele ainda não queria tornar isso oficial, então não seria ele quem começaria a falar.

 

\- Stiles, eu estava conversando com Lydia e Allison e Danny e depois falamos com seu pai e Melissa e todo o pack e nós tomamos uma decisão que acho que você entendeu errado.

 

\- Olha, Scott, eu sei o que você vai dizer e eu não quero ouvir, ok? Não agora. Eu te perguntei, eu tentei falar com você antes, e você só fez o que vinha fazendo: me deixou no escuro sobre qualquer coisa que está errado. Eu não sei o que eu fiz para vocês se reunirem e falarem de mim e, cara, você colocou MEU PAI no meio disso! Eu estou fora, ok? Eu já entendi que eu não tenho mais utilidade para vocês e não vou fazer vocês serem responsáveis por mim, eu só... Você não precisava vir aqui me dizer isso na minha cara.

 

\- O que? Stiles, não! Você não está fora do pack! Não é isso...

 

\- Então o que é? Porque é isso que vocês estão fazendo, Scott! Se não foi essa a decisão que vocês tomaram, eu não sei o que...

 

\- Nós escolhemos salvar você. – a expressão de Scott era confusa, como quem tenta explicar algo simples, mas nem se comparava à confusão em que Stiles se transformou naquele momento.

 

Houve todo um momento de abrir e fechar bocas e respirações em ritmo errado, mas Stiles entendeu. Na verdade, ele sabia disso há algum tempo, ele só não esperava que isso se tornaria uma decisão unânime e algo que seria colocado em prática.

 

Seu pai estava surtando silenciosamente há meses, desde que tudo veio à tona. Ele administrou bem a informação e ele entendeu que não havia como fugir disso tudo. Stiles foi um dos sacrifícios feitos ao Nemeton, ele e John eram parte do motivo do porque coisas estranhas estavam invadindo a cidade continuamente, então nem chegaram a ter a conversa do “você não vai mais fazer isso porque é perigoso”. Não era uma opção. Mas isso não queria dizer que seu pai estava bem com... tudo.

 

Assim como Chris e Melissa. Assim como Scott e os gêmeos. Todos eles, na verdade, tinham algum nível de amor ou preocupação uns pelos outros, isso era o que os unia, isso era o que os fazia um pack. E, de todos, eles escolheram salvar Stiles.

 

\- Porque eu sou humano. – ele disse finalmente para Scott. E ele sabia que não era porque ele era fraco-humano ou desprovido-de-poderes-humano ou não-envolvido-na-merda-humano. Ele sabia que Scott ainda daria tudo para voltar a ser humano, sabia o terror que Lydia passou, sabia o quanto Danny ainda tinha medo do que era, sabia parte da história dos gêmeos. Sabia que mesmo Derek, que nunca foi completamente humano, havia ido embora porque não conseguia mais.

 

\- Você ainda pode conseguir viver sem isso, Stiles.

 

Mas tudo o que ele consegue responder é um balançar de cabeça em negação e cambalear até estar sentado em sua cama.

 

Ele não pediu por isso, mas ele também não pode negar. Ele não é estúpido, ele convive com essas pessoas há tempo o suficiente para saber o que isso significa. Eles não estão tentando se sacrificar por ele ou tirar ele do jogo, salvar Stiles significa salvar um pouco de cada um deles também. Stiles se negar a isso machucaria a todos em algum nível.

 

E ele não pode mentir sobre o quanto deseja isso. Ele nunca abandonaria seus amigos, seu pack, para simplesmente ir viver a própria vida. Não assim, não por vontade própria. Mas isso não significa que ele nunca desejou que tudo aquilo fosse só um pesadelo ou um filme ruim e que sua vida voltasse ao normal, com todos em segurança, para simplesmente pensar na saúde do seu pai e na lição de casa e sofrer com amores não correspondidos como qualquer adolescente.

 

\- Eu não posso deixar vocês. – ele disse, baixo, e sentiu sua voz tremer. Ele já não sabia o que pensar, na verdade.

 

\- Não, não é isso, Stiles. – Scott puxou a cadeira do computador para mais perto, ficando mais a vontade com a reação do amigo – O que a gente quer é que você não precise se arriscar tanto e possa pensar em fazer a faculdade que você queira, por exemplo. Você não está preso a Beacon Hills, nós sempre vamos estar aqui, mas você não precisa. – ele sorriu um pouco – Na verdade, seria ótimo se você voltasse a atender ao telefone, Isaac estava realmente preocupado.

 

Stiles não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele ainda não estava bem com isso, havia coisas erradas demais nessa ideia, mas ele também não se sentia completamente ok de ir contra. No fim, ele pediu um tempo e Scott disse que tudo bem e eles passaram o resto da tarde jogando vídeo game antes da reunião/jantar da noite.

 

Mas o fato é que eles não precisaram ter uma segunda conversa sobre isso. O pack continuou evitando chamar Stiles para o campo sempre que podiam e Stiles parou de se incomodar com isso. Ele ligava mais para seu pai sempre que estava em casa e ele não e Lydia e Melissa sempre davam back-ups das missões com detalhes o suficiente para que ele não se sentisse ignorado. Ele forçou todos a manterem o GPS ligado sempre e mais de uma vez teve que sair de casa no meio da noite com caixas de balas ou cinzas da montanha extra ou qualquer outra coisa que eles descobriam que iriam precisar quando a luta já tinha começado. Mas ele realmente tinha mais tempo para estudar agora, mesmo que parte dos seus estudos envolvesse rastreamento e pesquisa de coisas que ele sabia que não iria precisar nem para o colégio, nem para a faculdade.

 

E ele conseguiu o MIT.

 

No dia em que a carta chegou em sua casa, suas mãos tremiam e Lydia foi quem abriu para ele e disse o resultado na frente do pack inteiro. Houve muita comemoração e nenhuma dúvida de que Stiles iria, mas ele mesmo acabou perdendo algumas noites de sono em seu quarto, sozinho, tentando tomar sua decisão.

 

Allison foi quem veio com a ideia de fazer um teste quando ele conversou com Scott sobre sua dúvida e ele surtou. Durante duas semanas entre o fim das aulas e a formatura, Stiles se refugiou em uma casa de praia que pertencia à família de Lydia, sozinho. Havia muitos DVDs, videogame, internet e a própria praia e o fascínio de conhecer uma nova cidade e um novo lugar, mas ele sentia falta de seus amigos e a preocupação era constante.

 

O volume de ligações entre eles foi muito maior nesses dias e Stiles saiu de um restaurante sem pagar a conta para correr para casa e pesquisar sobre uma fada que havia envenenado Danny, mas ele considerou uma vitória não ter se desesperado e dirigido de volta para Beacon Hills em nenhum momento.

 

Eles poderiam fazer isso.

 

A faculdade acabou sendo um período tranquilo em sua vida. Ele só deixou tudo para voltar correndo para Beacon Hills uma vez, em que seu pai foi ferido, e ele quis desistir de tudo até ele acordar e perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali e manda-lo de volta. Stiles só voltou quando ele estava em casa, sendo cuidado pelo pack, e ele mesmo mais calmo com a situação.

 

No dia de sua formatura, Lydia contou que ela também recebeu a carta de aprovação no mesmo dia que ele e que ela realmente admirava ele por ter vindo. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele perguntou se valeu a pena ela ter desistido. Ela sorriu e disse que não desistiu de nada, e ele entendeu que nunca havia sido realmente uma possibilidade para ela.

 

Lydia e Danny fizeram vários cursos online e abriram uma empresa de consultoria de marketing digital que estava mantendo muito bem o padrão dos dois. Stiles conversava com eles sobre a área, já que havia muito disso em seu campo de estudos, e eles se ajudavam. Allison dava aulas de equitação e tiro e ela e o pai continuavam com o mercado de armas que, apesar de ter surgido muito mais como uma fachada para a caça, realmente existia. Scott e Isaac fizeram faculdades comunitárias e se tornaram veterinário e socorrista. Eles estavam bem.

 

Mas Stiles simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com seu diploma na mão.

 

Havia campo para ele trabalhar em Beacon Hills, mas de repente ele não sabia se voltar era a melhor coisa a fazer. Os anos de faculdade foram felizes. Ele viveu em uma fraternidade, dividiu quarto com dois caras diferentes, o primeiro que não tinha lá hábitos de higiene muito legais, mas ensinou Stiles a beber e o introduziu a vida acadêmica em si, e o segundo que era muito mais quieto e gay e seus amigos abriram algumas possibilidades para Stiles no campo amoroso. Ele havia tido duas namoradas e três namorados durante a faculdade, mas não havia arriscado contar sobre sua vida em Beacon Hills para nenhum deles e, como o pack sempre era prioridade, ele nunca conseguiu realmente estruturar um relacionamento.

 

Mas havia um certo nível de independência entre eles e, por mais que sempre tenha sido o plano voltar, Stiles agora pensava que isso poderia se perder. E não é que ele não quisesse ajudar mais, mas ele não sabia se eles ainda contavam com ele daquela forma. Ele não sabia o que esperar e não sabia o que o pack estava esperando dele. Ele nunca parou de fazer pesquisas e de ajudar por telefone, mas voltar seria se tornar mais ativo, e não era o que eles queriam há tantos anos? Que ele estivesse a salvo longe de tudo isso?

 

Foi então que o convite de emprego surgiu. Era algo que ele não esperava, mas um dos ex dele voltou para a cidade natal depois da faculdade e comentou com ele sobre essa oportunidade, perguntando se poderia indicar o nome dele. Stiles não estava esperando que uma indicação dessa forma fosse dar em alguma coisa, mas aparentemente ele era exatamente o que a empresa precisava: uma empresa pequena de engenharia e arquitetura de New York estava digitalizando toda sua forma de produção e precisava de alguém para criar redes, supervisionar a transição e dar cursos e assistência para os funcionários.

 

Era algo claramente provisório, mas New York não era exatamente uma cidade sem mercado de trabalho, Stiles poderia sobreviver com isso por um tempo e então encontrar algo mais permanente ou, pelo menos, decidir para onde realmente queria ir. Ele encontrou um apartamento pequeno que poderia pagar sozinho, perto do metrô, e o pack deu uma volta em todo o perímetro atestando que não havia criaturas ou qualquer outro grande perigo para ele. Stiles tem certeza de que Scott e Isaac fizeram xixi em torno do apartamento dele. Ele ficaria bem.

 

É claro que nenhum deles cogitou o fato de que, não importa quanto tempo se passou ou qual o tamanho de New York, com a sorte de Stiles, ele estava indo trabalhar no mesmo local que Derek Hale.

 

**o0o**

 

Sair de Beacon Hills não foi difícil. Aquela cidade se tornava a cada dia todos os tipos de errado para Derek, era como se a consciência de que tudo o que acontecia ali era, de certa forma, consequência dos seus atos, das suas escolhas, da sua história, queimasse sob sua pele como o fogo que nunca o tocou.

 

Ele mal conseguia respirar.

 

Depois de Jeniffer e Deucalion, Derek sentou em sua cama no loft e tentou respirar. Ele tentou, seriamente, como se fosse somente mais alguma coisa a vencer, mais um passo a dar, mais uma batalha pela sobrevivência. E era exatamente isso, cada inspiração, e isso fazia tudo tão difícil, especialmente sob a luz de que não acabara, o Nemeton estava ali, brilhando como o maldito farol daquela maldita cidade.

 

\- Eu não quero ficar aqui.

 

A frase deixou os lábios de Cora e Derek ergueu os olhos para encontrar sua própria agonia e seu próprio desejo no rosto da irmã. E ela estava ali há muito menos tempo do que ele. Ele tentou sorrir com isso, mas o grunhido que deixou sua garganta com o gesto era tão amargo que ele não podia chamar isso de riso.

 

\- Nós não precisamos ficar. Eu vou com você.

 

Ele não era mais alfa, Beacon Hills teria sua carga de problemas e gente para lidar com eles quando viessem. E, mesmo eles não precisavam ficar ali, era só assumir sua carga de culpa pelo que acontecesse na sua ausência e lidar com ela. Naquele momento, Derek poderia fazer isso. Ele sabia que parte do Nemeton era Paige e ele e Jeniffer e ele e talvez muito mais, mas ele não conseguia mais lidar com ficar ali e esperar até que o chão daquele lugar se cansasse do seu sangue. Ele estava indo embora.

 

Falar com Scott foi um gesto de respeito, ele não precisava fazer isso, mas já estava deixando rancor demais para trás na forma de Isaac, Peter e qualquer Argent. Por isso, inclusive, ele falou com Scott e só com ele antes de ir.

 

New York fedia, mas pelo menos não era a cinzas, sangue e wolfsbane. Havia, claro, cheiros de tudo isso por baixo de todos os outros cheiros que havia ali, mas a cidade parecia estar em constante movimento, de forma que nada ficava por perto por muito tempo e era exatamente disso que Derek precisava. Ele alugou um apartamento com Cora e arrumou um emprego provisório como bartender enquanto regularizava sua situação na faculdade que abandonou às pressas no último semestre quando Laura desapareceu. Ele equilibrava bem copos e garrafas, era bonito o suficiente para o emprego, nunca ficava bêbado e era muito bom em separar brigas, sem falar que à noite era o único período aceitável para ele trabalhar enquanto estudava e verificava se não teria conflito com nenhuma criatura na cidade, afinal, ele e Cora não tinham um alfa.

 

Assim que terminou o colégio, Cora declarou que queria voltar para o pack que ela deixou quando veio procurar por ele. Ele havia conseguido seu diploma e já estava trabalhando na supervisão de algumas obras enquanto fazia um curso de atualização. Não era como se ele tivesse construído sua vida ali e não pudesse ir com ela, a verdade era que ele não queria. Ir para um pack significava não só mudar de cidade e recomeçar, mas se submeter a um alfa, às suas regras, ao sistema do lugar e das pessoas que já viviam ali. Era começar a buscar uma família novamente, como antes do fogo, ou antes de Scott, Jackson, Boyd e Erica. As palavras de Isaac sobre o porquê ele tinha feito isso com eles ainda se debatiam em sua mente toda vez que ele sentia falta de um pack e, não, ele não estava pronto para isso ainda.

 

Foi a primeira vez que Derek mexeu nas finanças da família depois que deixou Beacon Hills. Ele atualizou a parte jurídica com o falecimento de Laura, mas manteve Peter como alguém inapto aos seus direitos – ele sabia que existia a reserva e não havia reclamado até agora, não seria Derek quem ia lembra-lo disso. E incluiu Cora, porque ele não queria que ela ficasse desamparada novamente, não importa onde ela estivesse.

 

Eles viajaram juntos para São Paulo e Derek não ficou surpreso de perceber que a cidade fedia tanto quanto New York, ou um pouco pior devido ao calor dos trópicos. Havia tipos diferentes de criaturas ali, costumes e uma língua diferente, mas Cora parecia se sentir à vontade com aquelas pessoas, com aquele lugar. Obviamente, o alfa o convidou para ficar, ressaltando o quanto um lobisomem como ele, jovem, forte e instruído, seria um acréscimo valioso ao pack, mas Derek recusou educadamente e o fato de que sua recusa foi aceita com a mesma educação, sem insistência ou ameaça, fez com que ele acreditasse que aquelas pessoas poderiam cuidar de sua irmã. Trocaram promessas de manter contato e endereços com a liberdade de aparecer sempre que quiser, mas ambos sabiam que eles não eram exatamente afetuosos, era mais uma questão de saber que ainda poderiam contar um com o outro em uma urgência.

 

Voltando para seu apartamento vazio, Derek não conseguia apreciar a solidão tanto quanto ele sempre achou que apreciaria. Ele não conseguia lidar com um pack, mas Cora fazia falta. Ele se repetia que foi isso que o fez aceitar um convite para jantar de um colega de trabalho e tentou ignorar o fato de que ele se sentiu aliviado quando o colega não o tratou diferente na manhã seguinte, embora ele tenha ouvido com perfeição o quanto seu coração acelerava quando estavam próximos, da mesma maneira que havia acelerado quando se despediram na noite anterior e Derek tomou esse como um sinal para ir embora ainda que soubesse que, se tivesse indicado que queria passar a noite, ele teria permissão. Seu colega não o chamou para sair novamente e Derek não aceitou outros convites, de ninguém.

 

Ele ficaria bem sozinho, era só uma questão de tempo. Ele tinha fantasmas demais.

 

E ficar sozinho significava poder trabalhar nos horários que queria, o quanto queria, e isso certamente estava fazendo bem para sua carreira. Ele não saiu da empresa pequena em que começara, ele tinha dinheiro o suficiente para não precisar arriscar visibilidade em uma grande cidade. Ele só queria poder fazer seu trabalho sem que fizessem muitas perguntas sobre quem ele era ou porque ele fazia o que fazia. Se ainda assim havia chegado a coordenador da equipe de arquitetos da empresa, ele não ia reclamar. Ele fazia seu trabalho, coordenava a produção da equipe, falava direto com o departamento de engenharia, lidava com pessoas o mínimo possível e elas preferiam assim também. Então estava tudo bem.

 

Bem como não estava há muito tempo, em toda a sua vida.

 

Por isso, naquela manhã em que seu chefe o chamou no escritório junto com outros coordenadores, Derek não esperava nada de ruim. Havia um certo desconforto no ar, mas nada ameaçador, a reunião parecia mais uma solenidade do que algo decisivo, então ele pegou uma xícara de café e se sentou no lugar mais afastado de tudo para poder observar sem ser incomodado.

 

Ele captou o cheiro antes de qualquer outra coisa. Era familiar demais para que pudesse ser confundido com qualquer outro aroma daquelas pessoas, daquela sala ou daquela cidade. Era um cheiro que ele havia se acostumado a associar tanto com tensão quanto com segurança e ele poderia reconhecê-lo até debaixo da água – eles já haviam passado por algo assim.

 

Por isso, quando Stiles Stilinski foi anunciado na sala como o responsável pelo processo de digitalização da empresa e que trabalharia com todos os coordenadores individualmente durante os próximos meses, Derek estava preparado. Mais preparado do que Stiles, se o olhar assustado em sua face significava alguma coisa.

 

Isso não queria dizer que Derek sabia o que pensar sobre o que seriam os próximos meses ou o que significava Stiles estar na sua vida novamente.

 

-:=:-


	2. Past

\- Então... alguma novidade no trabalho?

 

Stiles não conteve o sorriso e sabia que Lydia podia pesca-lo através do telefone só pela sua respiração. Ele culpava a convivência com lobisomens por esse fato, mas no fundo sabia que o crédito era todo da garota.

 

\- As coisas estão indo bem. Metade da parte técnica de cabos e fios está feita, acho que termino tudo essa semana e estou surpreso e feliz da diretoria da empresa simplesmente aceitar minhas sugestões para tudo, mesmo que isso tenha elevado um pouco o orçamento inicial. E semana que vem eu começo com os softwares em si, que é muito mais divertido. Obrigada por apressar aquela postagem com os programas que eu pedi, aliás. Vou estudar a possibilidade de alguns apps para o futuro.

 

\- Se não fosse o sequestro do Isaac eu teria mandado antes. Mas você sabe que não é isso que eu queria saber, Stilinski. Ele continua te ignorando?

 

\- Não é bem ignorar, ele só é... solene. Quero dizer, toda a coisa sentidos lobisomem deve ter estragado a surpresa quando eu cheguei, o que evitou o ataque do coração para ele, ainda que eu não tenha entendido até agora como eu consegui ser contratado se minha capacidade de juntar duas palavras profissionalmente sumiu quando...

 

\- Já passamos por isso, Stiles. Ontem, como foi? Você ia fazer algo que precisava...

 

\- Assinaturas dele. Sim. Quer dizer, você já parou para pensar que Derek Hale realmente tem uma assinatura? Tipo, parece algo tão exposto e oficial que você espera que ele só rosne na sua cara e mande você pular a droga da burocracia. Mas, não, ele realmente tem uma assinatura e é algo digno de príncipes, com floreios e pontos. O que me faz pensar se não é algo da família dele, como, sei lá, todo Hale precisa ter um pouco de pompa, o que total explicaria a capacidade deles de criar entradas triunfais em situações...

 

\- Stiles. – Lydia tentou colocar toda a sua impaciência na sua voz, mas Stiles percebeu o quanto ela estava se divertindo.

 

\- Ele está ridiculamente incomodado comigo ali, Lydia. Mas não incomodado como quem prefere que eu não esteja ali, é estranho. É como se ele quisesse me pedir para ficar para sempre e para deixar ele voltar para a toca dele ao mesmo tempo.

 

\- Vocês não conversaram ainda?

 

\- Eu falo. Você me conhece, eu não consigo parar. – e ele podia sentir o carinho no “yep” dela do outro lado da linha – Mas ele escuta e me dispensa assim que não há nenhum motivo profissional para estarmos juntos sem nem indicar que me ouviu.

 

\- Isso parece absurdamente irritante. E totalmente acima da capacidade de qualquer lobisomem se manter.

 

\- Não é? Eu estava esperando que ele me mandasse fechar a boca ou batesse com a minha cabeça na mesa a qualquer momento, mas ele está... calmo.

 

\- Estranho.

 

\- Assustador.

 

\- Estranho e assustador. Exatamente como eu me lembro de Derek Hale.

 

E Stiles não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

 

**o0o**

 

Ok, agora Stiles estava irritado.

 

Era quase meia noite e ele ainda estava na empresa em plena sexta feira porque o estúpido lobisomem deixou o laptop cair ou jogou ele na parede ou sentou em cima ou atropelou com o estúpido carro ou qualquer coisa assim. E, obviamente, precisava resgatar um projeto importante dos destroços.

 

E, claro, Stiles era a única pessoa que consideraria isso normal e não algo além das explicações não-sobrenaturais na vida de um arquiteto e o único com habilidades para realmente tirar algum dado daquele lixo, mas algo lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa de proposital naquela situação, e era isso que mais o irritava.

 

\- Eu estou seriamente me sentindo subestimado aqui, cara. – ele suspirou e continuou digitando compulsivamente ainda que seus olhos fugissem da tela para o homem silencioso sentado ao seu lado.

 

Ele parecia intrigado. Ótimo, agora Stiles estava desenvolvendo habilidades de interpretar as sobrancelhas de Derek na ausência de palavras.

 

\- Quer dizer, eu sei que você me conhece há anos e já me viu mexendo em máquinas muitas vezes. Vamos lá, nós moramos no mesmo quarto por tempo o suficiente para você ver muito mais do que eu gostaria sobre o que eu faço na frente do computador. – sobrancelhas, sério, elas pareciam educadamente constrangidas e Stiles quase gargalhou com isso – Mas se você queria ter uma desculpa para me levar para jantar, você podia fazer melhor do que isso. Pelo que eu estou vendo aqui, há dados sobre esse projeto na nuvem da empresa, eu sei, eu atualizei o banco de dados essa semana.

 

\- Não está completo. – três palavras sobre o projeto, ótimo.

 

\- Sim, e nem o que eu estou conseguindo aqui vai estar. Mas você me conhece, estou fazendo meu melhor, você vai ter seu projeto. E você vai pagar a conta do jantar sozinho por causa disso. Minha sexta feira vale mais do que a hora extra que a empresa me dá e eu estou faminto.

 

\- Ok.

 

Stiles perdeu completamente a concentração no que estava fazendo e girou a cadeira para encarar Derek.

 

A sala de projetos no setor da empresa em que eles estavam naquele momento era realmente grande, e muito, muito silenciosa àquela hora da noite. Um silêncio que se arrastou em longos minutos enquanto Stiles esperava mais do que sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

 

\- Ok?

 

\- Ok, Stiles, o jantar é por minha conta. Você já terminou?

 

\- Cara...

 

\- Você já terminou?

 

Stiles abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando se decidir qual a linha de pensamento ele ia escolher para despejar entre todo o fluxo de palavras que passava por sua mente naquele momento, mas a máquina soltou um ruído de derrota e o interrompeu antes de desligar.

 

\- Bem, não parece ser uma decisão minha, mas acho que consegui salvar o suficiente. – ele retirou o pendrive e o esticou para Derek – Não destrua mais computadores por um encontro, ok? Você sabe que eu não sou tão difícil assim.

 

\- Não é um encontro. – Derek disse entre dentes, mas Stiles poderia jurar que a mão dele se demorou mais do que o necessário sobre a sua quando ele pegou o pendrive.

 

Os dois arrumaram a mesa e saíram do escritório, Derek o guiou para seu carro, uma vez que Stiles sempre ia trabalhar de metrô, e eles já estavam rodando pela cidade há alguns minutos quando o silêncio foi rompido.

 

\- Se você não voltar a falar em breve eu vou começar a realmente ficar preocupado.

 

\- Você está brincando, certo? Você desaparece sem falar com ninguém além do Scott, certamente sem falar comigo, me reencontra anos depois e não se dá ao trabalho de indicar que sequer me reconheceu! Como se eu não tivesse salvado a sua bunda uma dezena de vezes ou você tivesse salvado minha bunda tanto quanto ou não tivéssemos passado por toda a merda que você sabe que... – ele respirou fundo – Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Sabe, você deixou tudo e eu deixei tudo e não é sobre isso que eu vou falar com você. Sobre o que eu tenho tentado falar com você nas últimas três semanas em que nós estamos nos vendo praticamente todo dia. Todo dia, Derek. Todo. Dia. E você só fala de trabalho comigo.

 

\- Nós trabalhamos juntos.

 

Stiles poderia ter ficado ofendido com isso se ele não tivesse visto a forma como as mãos de Derek se contorceram contra o volante ou se ele não tivesse visto os lábios finos se apertarem contrariados daquele jeito tantas vezes antes.

 

\- Mas não é só trabalho e você sabe disso. Não precisa ser só trabalho, cara. Não precisa ser nada de merda sobrenatural também, eu não estou trazendo nenhum druida ou vampiro escondido na minha mochila com poeira de Beacon Hills nem nada assim. – ele parou para pensar por um momento – Isso não é possível, é? Quero dizer, eu já estou fora de lá por tempo o suficiente para que se algo assim fosse acontecer, já teria acontecido, mas essa perspectiva eleva a necessidade de limpeza do meu apartamento total para um novo nível.

 

E lá havia um sorriso. Não o sorriso imenso e sedutor que ele já tinha visto Derek usar mais de uma vez. Esse era pequeno e quase com medo de existir, mas Stiles sempre preferia esse.

 

\- Eu senti sua falta. – ele não sabia como as palavras sugiram em seus lábios, mas não teve tempo de se arrepender do que disse porque a resposta de Derek foi igualmente rápida e inusitada.

 

\- Eu senti sua falta também, Stiles.

 

E dessa vez o silêncio não incomodou nenhum dos dois.

 

**o0o**

 

\- Ele me traz presentes. – Stiles despejou no telefone no momento em que Lydia atendeu, antes mesmo dela dizer qualquer coisa. Isso era incomum, o protocolo era Stiles checar se estavam todos vivos e bem e se ela não estava acorrentada a alguma árvore sagrada ou dirigindo no meio da floresta antes de falar qualquer coisa. Isso demonstra o nível de perturbação em que ele estava.

 

\- Presentes? Tipo flores e chocolate?

 

Ela parecia sonolenta, não ferida nem ofegante nem desesperada, e ele queria beijá-la por ter compreendido a situação com tão pouco.

 

\- Eu não sou uma menina, Lydia, e estamos falando de Derek. É incrivelmente mais sutil que isso, e ao mesmo tempo muito mais embaraçoso.

 

\- Ok. – ela fez uma pausa e ele sentiu que ela estava se despertando ou algo assim – O que ele te deu? Quero dizer, além de te pagar o jantar aquele dia, eu não me lembro de você ter dito nada do tipo.

 

\- Ele tem me pagado comida basicamente o tempo todo, tem um copo de café na minha mesa todo dia de manhã e alguns dias surgem frutas depois do almoço. Ele não me chamou para comer com ele, mas mais de uma vez eu fui pagar o restaurante e minha conta já estava paga. Tem havido coisas também, ele me deu um kit de mini-ferramentas para informática que, sério, vou te mandar uma foto depois, é lindo. E um caderno de anotações com capa do Batman, a secretária dele simplesmente deixou em cima da minha mesa hoje.

 

\- Isso é... atencioso.

 

\- Lydia. – não era a resposta que ele esperava. E o silêncio que se seguiu foi ainda mais desconfortável, como se ela não quisesse falar para ele o que realmente estava pensando e ele meio que sabia o que era – É de Derek Hale que estamos falando, ok? O mesmo que investe o que tem em carros esportivos e roupas absurdamente ridículas para cobrir o corpo escultural que ele cultiva secretamente em casas queimadas ou lofts impessoais. Ele não é do tipo que pensa em detalhes ou que divide coisas. Ele não é atencioso.

 

\- Ele era um alfa, Stiles, é óbvio que ele é atencioso.

 

\- Ele era um péssimo alfa. Ele perdeu a coisa toda alfa dele.

 

\- Stiles. – ela suspirou no telefone e fez uma pausa impaciente antes de voltar a falar – Você sabe o que está acontecendo, Stiles, você não é idiota. E eu sei que é por saber que você está me ligando a essa hora...

 

\- São dez horas, Lydia.

 

\- Isso não importa depois do que passamos essa semana e você sabe disso.

 

\- Aliás, como estão as coisas?

 

\- Está tudo bem. Estamos todos bem. Momento de pausa, aparentemente, e seu pai está fazendo todas as refeições e dormindo mais do que eu, não se preocupe. Agora, o que você pretende fazer?

 

\- O que eu pretendo fazer? Como... como...

 

\- Como você não é uma garota que ganha flores e chocolates, você não vai ter o mínimo problema para chamar ele para sair.

 

Stiles engoliu em seco do outro lado da linha. Então era isso, ele não vinha imaginando cenários e possibilidades indecentes e impossíveis, era realmente isso.

 

\- Stiles, não dificulte as coisas. Você conhece as habilidades sociais do Derek, você conhece o péssimo gosto dele para escolher parceiros sexuais, então faça um favor para todos nós e chame ele para sair porque evidentemente ele quer muito isso, mas nunca vai ser capaz de pedir.

 

\- Você conhece as minhas habilidades sociais.

 

\- Sim, e veja bem que eu estou considerando as suas melhores do que as dele. Você sabe se ele esteve com alguém nesses anos?

 

\- Não, ele é bonito demais para ter ficado tanto tempo sozinho, mas eu não sei nada da vida dele aqui. – ela fez um som pelo telefone que era meio descrença, meio diversão – Ok, eu googlei ele, óbvio, mas não consegui muita coisa que não seja profissional e aparentemente Cora está no Brasil.

 

\- Não mude de assunto.

 

\- Não estou mudando, eu tentei falar com ela, mas ela não respondeu. Ela pode ter abandonado as redes ou não querer mais contato, o que eu total entendo se for o caso, mas ela poderia ter sido uma boa fonte de informações.

 

\- Não se ela estiver fora há muito tempo, eles não pareciam ter uma relação muito próxima. Mas, então, você vai chamar ele para ir em que tipo de encontro?

 

\- Passeio na floresta, talvez? Seria mais fácil com uma floresta no meio de New York, mas posso improvisar uma versão de concreto, eu ainda não tive coragem de entrar no Central Park com todas as possibilidades de criaturas vivendo lá e o cheiro de lobisomens pairando sobre mim.

 

\- Stiles.

 

\- Eu não sei, ok? Eu não sei o que fazer. – e ele mesmo percebeu a nota de desespero em sua voz e ficou tentado a bater a cabeça em alguma superfície por iniciativa própria dessa vez. Claramente não era um bom sinal.

 

\- Você gosta dele. – ao mesmo tempo em que isso era quase uma acusação, parecia algo muito óbvio na voz de Lydia.

 

\- Estamos planejando um encontro, Lydia. – ele tentou parecer casual ou redundante ou qualquer coisa como se ele não estivesse apavorado com essa constatação. Seu coração não batia tão rápido desde a última vez que ele teve um ataque de pânico.

 

\- Eu não achei que fosse sério. – a garota parecia culpada agora e Stiles sorriu do outro lado da linha, ele sabia o porquê disso.

 

\- Nunca é, não é mesmo? – não havia sido com ela, mesmo por tanto tempo, nem com nenhuma outra pessoa com quem Stiles saiu. Não tinha porquê ser diferente agora.

 

\- Stiles, isso é diferente. É... é Derek. Quero dizer, se eu não conhecesse ele, eu total olharia para a barba e a jaqueta e diria que ele é o tipo de cara que sai em qualquer noite e qualquer lugar e faz sexo no banheiro com desconhecidos ou o tipo que te conquista e termina com você em uma semana. Mas não. Você sabe que não. Você sabe que não é assim. Totalmente não é assim.

 

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu sei. – e de repente Stiles se sentia extremamente desconfortável por ter insistido tanto para quebrar a barreira de Derek e voltar a falar com ele.

 

Como a sua vida havia se tornado tão complicada?

 

**o0o**

 

\- Você sabe que você não precisa fazer isso. – a voz de Derek cortou o silêncio no carro e Stiles pareceu acordar da névoa de tensão que o envolvia desde aquela manhã.

 

Era algo simples e idiota, quase infantil, e não deveria ser nada demais a nota que ele deixou em um copo de café em cima da mesa de Derek dizendo “sexta feira, eu pago o jantar hoje”. Era, obviamente, uma lembrança à noite do computador quebrado. Talvez tivesse mais lógica se fosse exatamente uma semana depois do incidente, mas o fato era que havia se passado três. Pelas contas de Stiles, eles estavam caminhando para dois meses de convívio profissional pós-separação e ele ainda não tinha informações suficientes sobre a vida de Derek para saber como agir. Mas ele queria agir e simplesmente pegou o caminho que parecia mais fácil.

 

Aquilo podia se tornar um encontro ou podia se tornar uma noite de amigos na semana ou podia se tornar um total desastre. E Stiles não sabia exatamente o que ele estava desejando mais de todas essas possibilidades, Derek não o respondeu, mas na hora que ele saiu do trabalho, o idiota estava encostado no próprio carro esperando por ele e o perguntou para onde deveria dirigir antes de soltar a estúpida frase.

 

\- Eu não estou tentando te pagar nada, cara, não é isso. Eu só...

 

\- Não quer jantar sozinho na sexta à noite? – havia uma tristeza na voz de Derek como se aquilo fosse uma lembrança ruim e Stiles não entendeu, mas isso só provava o quanto o idiota era idiota.

 

\- Eu não estou saindo com você só porque eu estou solitário também. – ele respondeu, irritado – Você por acaso tem se dedicado a assistir romances ruins a cada minuto em que não está trabalhando desde que saiu de Beacon Hills? Porque nenhum plot de sitcom vai se encaixar aqui.

 

E agora as sobrancelhas estavam tentando entender aquela informação ou o julgando ou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

 

\- Eu posso querer gastar meu tempo livre com você, Derek. Eu posso me sentir bem com isso e espero que eu possa esperar que você se sinta bem com isso também.

 

Não havia questionamento na última frase, Stiles não tinha essa dúvida. Entre a bagunça com o kanima e a bagunça com o darach ele e Derek haviam tido um monte de conversas e pizza tarde da noite e nada disso se parecia com o tempo que ele gastava jogando videogame com Scott ou fazendo companhia para seu pai na estação, mas era o tipo de momento com Derek e, por mais que boa parte disso eles dedicassem a repassar dados e conversar sobre coisas que podiam potencialmente salvar a vida deles e dos outros, ainda era um momento deles. Eles não eram exatamente amigos, mas Stiles nunca viu aquilo como somente sobrevivência e sabia que Derek também não, ele só não tinha certeza se resgatar isso ali, em New York, poderia ser algo bom.

 

Eles haviam fugido de tudo isso. Agora eles precisavam ser algo diferente.

 

Derek estacionou o carro e só então Stiles percebeu que haviam chegado ao restaurante. Era um japonês não muito tradicional, havia muitos pratos chineses e tailandeses também, mas o ambiente era climatizado e o lugar agradável. Ele havia vindo aqui com seu ex logo que chegou a New York como um agradecimento pela indicação de emprego e ele se sentiu aconchegado ali de uma forma que ele simplesmente não esperava que New York pudesse ser.

 

Derek pediu mesa para dois e, para surpresa de Stiles, preferiu uma das mesas fechadas em espaços reservados do que as mesas sociais na frente do restaurante. Uma senhora japonesa os guiou até lá, esperando que eles se acomodassem, e trouxe chá, toalhas quentes e o cardápio. Derek ordenou uma série de sushis e sashimis e agradeceu o atendimento em japonês. Stiles se limitou a encará-lo durante todo esse processo.

 

\- O que? – Derek perguntou, suas sobrancelhas pareciam realmente incomodadas.

 

\- Um: Lydia estava certa, eu totalmente sou uma garota com você abrindo portas e escolhendo pratos para nós dois. Eu realmente não me incomodo com isso, vou encarar como uma gentileza. – as sobrancelhas estavam rindo e isso era simplesmente fantástico - Dois: você fala japonês?

 

\- Algumas expressões só. Havia um pack de kitsunes em Beacon Hills quando eu era criança, eles frequentavam a minha casa.

 

\- Eu suponho que eles te ensinaram a comer sushi também. Sério, você e, bem, pessoas da sua família – Derek fez um leve aceno com a cabeça entendendo referência aos lobisomens. Isso ainda era um restaurante em New York, Stiles não ia ficar falando sobre coisas sobrenaturais se pudesse evitar – Imaginar vocês comendo sushis só me faz lembrar do leão Alex de Madagascar e a genialidade dos pinguins.

 

\- Pelo jeito você ainda vive mergulhado em ficção. – Derek estava sorrindo e não havia nenhuma crítica ali. Stiles considerou isso uma vitória.

 

\- Claro. Sempre. Cada vez mais. Aliás, eu vi esses dias um conto do Neil Gaiman que eu acho que você pode gostar sobre ficção e realidade. Isso total é uma linha muito tênue, cara, especialmente no nosso caso.

 

Derek tomou um gole de chá e o encarou por alguns momentos antes de perguntar.

 

\- Por que você está aqui, Stiles?

 

E Stiles sabia que a pergunta certa era “por que você não está em Beacon Hills?”.

 

\- Eles escolheram me salvar. – Stiles optou pela verdade sabendo que Derek entenderia. Mais do que ninguém, Derek entenderia.

 

E ele fez um gesto indicando que entendia e estendeu a mão por cima da mesa baixa, pegando a sua em um aperto quente como as toalhas úmidas que haviam usado há pouco, porque Stiles havia começado a bater os dedos contra a mesa e eles estavam tremendo como tremiam no passado e ele sequer havia percebido. Mas Derek entendia.

 

A japonesa voltou com a comida e sorriu ao vê-los de mãos dadas, ainda que se separaram quase imediatamente para pegar guardanapos e hashis e se prepararem para comer. Stiles começou a falar curiosidades sobre a comida e a cultura japonesa e eventualmente alguma coisa sobre o ex que o trouxera ali e como ele nunca tinha esperado vir para New York, apesar de já estar fora de casa há anos fazendo MIT.

 

Derek comia e sorria e eventualmente fazia comentários. Stiles não deixou escapar o fato de que ele não falou muito sobre sua vida e sobre os anos que haviam se passado desde a última vez que conversaram livremente daquela forma, mas Stiles sentia que ele poderia perguntar agora, e talvez houvesse alguma hesitação, mas Derek lhe contaria. Ele só não quis fazer isso naquele momento.

 

No fim da noite, Stiles se sentia quente e leve. Ele estava cansado, também, mas cansado de forma que ele sabia que teria uma boa noite de sono, não da forma que ele simplesmente não sabia se seria capaz de acordar, como tantas vezes se sentiu.

 

Derek insistiu para dividirem a conta. Na verdade, ele insistiu para pagar, mas Stiles não permitiu nem uma coisa, nem outra. Ele aceitou a carona para casa, porém, se jogando preguiçoso e satisfeito no banco do carro de Derek enquanto o homem conduzia pelas ruas quase desertas da madrugada de New York seguindo suas instruções. Stiles mexia no rádio aleatoriamente, passando as músicas que estavam em um pendrive, e parava eventualmente quando Derek começava a cantarolar.

 

Eles chegaram rápido demais no seu apartamento, na opinião de Stiles. Ele poderia passar o resto da noite naquele carro com Derek tranquilamente.

 

Ele se virou para se despedir de Derek, meio sem saber como, mas ele já havia descido do lado do motorista e Stiles se apressou porque ele não permitiria que o idiota abrisse a porta do carro para ele ou algo assim. Na verdade, ele tirou a jaqueta e jogou sobre seus ombros porque estava assustadoramente frio do lado de fora e, entre ele e o lobisomem, ele poderia ficar doente, Derek não. Os dois andaram lado a lado até o hall climatizado, parando em frente ao elevador.

 

\- Obrigado. – ele retirou a jaqueta e estendeu de volta para Derek.

 

O homem deixou seus dedos deslizarem sobre as costas de sua mão em um carinho leve antes de pegar a jaqueta, sem prestar nenhuma atenção ao que estava fazendo porque seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto de Stiles, como se tentassem desvendá-lo. E Stiles retribuiu o olhar, sabendo exatamente do que aquilo se tratava, mas sem saber o que fazer.

 

E então já não importava e não importava quem foi que deu o passo que faltava em direção ao outro porque eles estavam se beijando. A mão de Derek era quente em sua face e ele podia sentir a outra mão apoiada sobre suas costas, mas ele não sabia ao certo porque o corpo todo de Derek era quente e estava colado ao dele e seus lábios eram quentes e sua boca era quente e o beijo não era lento demais ou feroz demais, era exatamente o que Stiles precisava naquele momento e muito melhor do que tudo o que ele já pode esperar.

 

Stiles rompeu o beijo tentando normalizar sua respiração e acalmar um pouco as batidas que ele não sabia se eram mais fortes no seu peito ou no peito de Derek, colado ao seu. Ele sorriu, beijando de leve os lábios de Derek mais uma vez, e abriu os olhos para encontrar os olhos verdes ainda fechados, a testa apoiada contra a sua e a mão acariciando de leve suas costas, a jaqueta abandonada no chão aos seus pés.

 

\- Eu sinto muito. – a frase veio baixa e Stiles pensou não ter entendido em um primeiro momento, mas então Derek se endireitou e se afastou minimamente, engolindo em seco antes de repetir – Eu não posso fazer isso, Stiles, eu sinto muito. Eu não posso.

 

E Derek se virou sem mesmo abrir os olhos, como se não suportasse olhar para ele, e em um segundo ele estava de volta no carro e saiu.

 

Ele simplesmente foi embora.

 

De novo.

 

-:=:-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, eu estou viva o/
> 
> Sorry not sorry pela demora em atualizar, guys. Eu entrei no doutorado e espero que vocês entendam quando eu digo que isso não é algo que me deixa muito tempo para coisas divertidas como fanfictions (apesar de eu pesquisar fanfictions, mas estão me fazendo mergulhar no fandom de novelas e eu não estou muito feliz com isso, mas vou sobreviver).
> 
> Enfim, processo de escrita absurdamente lento aqui, mas é pelo bem da humanidade. Por favor, tenham paciência e não me abandonem ._.
> 
> Sobre a fic: acho que está bem claro que eu estou ignorando solemente toda a season 3b. Se informações interessantes surgirem (como surgiu a Paige na 3a, por exemplo), eu posso adicionar aqui, mas isso será feito de forma coerente, prometo, e provavelmente como pequenas referências (como as mãos do Stiles, por exemplo). 
> 
> Além disso, queria deixar duas referências: a música Silhouette, Active Child feat. Ellie Goulding, que faz parte da trilha sonora da série e tem me dado o ritmo certo para escrever essa fic, e [essa art](http://goo.gl/Mue0qi) que foi na verdade a minha inspiração inicial para o plot. O próximo capítulo vai ser sob o ponto de vista do Derek, então talvez essa imagem faça mais sentido XDDD
> 
> E o conto do Neil Gaiman que o Stiles recomenda para o Derek nesse capítulo é “Noivas proibidas dos escravos sem rosto na casa secreta da noite do temível desejo”, presente no livro “Coisas Frágeis” vol. 2. Recomendo o livro inteiro para quem tiver disposição, os dois volumes.
> 
> Até o próximo e espero comentários amáveis S2

**Author's Note:**

> Meu tumblr: http://insidemymint.tumblr.com/


End file.
